In addition, in the digital age, devices and objects, such as computing devices and memory come in all shapes, sizes, and colors. Understanding the capabilities of devices and objects is of major importance so that one knows a proper amount of usage that a device or object can handle. Having this information can allow a person or corporation to have the capability to use devices in a more efficient manner.